From Bangtan To Namjin
by Chocoerz
Summary: Ini ungkapan tulus dan jujur yang penuh cinta dari Bangtan untuk Namjin. Namjin/BxB/Jungkook/Taehyung/Jimin/Hoseok/Yoongi/Seokjin/Namjoon/BTS. Hati-hati terhadap typo :)
1. Chapter 1

_Aku jahil, sangat jahil, tapi Mommy tidak masalah dengan itu._

 _Mommy dan Daddy adalah yang terbaik!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Itu karena dia dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang dan memiliki banyak kasih sayang untuk banyak orang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dia bukan kakakku ataupun member tertua Bangtan, dia adalah ibu keduaku._

 _Buktinya, saat Seokjin hyung sakit, dia yang menemani dan akan 'sedikit' menangis jika tidak bisa berada di samping Seokjin hyung._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tidak banyak orang yang bisa melakukan itu, tapi Seokjin hyung bisa._

 _Mama dan Papa keduaku, aku menyayangi kalian. Terima kasih sudah membuat Yoongi hyung luluh padaku!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 _Mereka diciptakan untuk bertemu satu sama lain, saling mengasihi, saling mencintai, saling menyayangi_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mereka adalah orang tua keduaku, aku menyayangi mereka, dan terima kasih untuk mereka karena sudah membuat harga diriku jatuh ketika membuatku menangis saat mereka menakutiku dengan kemungkinan Jimin berpaling dariku karena sifat menyebalkanku._

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeon Jungkook**

Jin? Jin Bangtan? Kim Seokjin? Aku tidak kenal siapa itu, aku hanya mengenal _Mommy_ Kim. Dia adalah orang yang menjagaku sejak diriku masih katakanlah kecil dan polos, yang memberitahuku yang mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak. Yah, walau pada akhirnya beberapa dari hal yang tidak baik kulakukan, seperti menjahili orang misalnya.

Aku jahil, sangat jahil, tapi _Mommy_ tidak masalah dengan itu. Dia tetap mengurus dan menyayangiku. Aku tahu dia itu pria, sama sepertiku, tapi rasa sayang yang dia miliki melebihi banyak wanita yang masih bisa membuang anak mereka sendiri. Walau dia pria, namun hatinya begitu lembut, aku yakin yang lain pasti setuju denganku.

Oh, dan siapa lagi itu Kim Namjoon? Aku hanya mengenal _Daddy_ Kim, sosok yang penggemar kami sebut dengan Rap Monster, leader Bangtan. Dia adalah sosok yang berwibawa walau tingkahnya terkadang tidak ada bedanya dengan _maknae line_ di sini, juga Hoseok _hyung_ , tapi dia tetap menjaga perilakunya sebagai seorang ayah bagiku.

Dia yang mengajariku cara menulis lagu, yah.. Yoongi hyung juga berpartisipasi dalam hal itu, tapi 75% yang Yoongi hyung lakukan saat mengajariku di dalam ruangan, hanya berdua.. adalah memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang memeluk boneka kumamon miliknya di sofa. Jika sudah begitu aku akan mengadu pada _Daddy_ dan _Daddy_ akan langsung membawaku ke tempat lain dimana aku bisa fokus menulis lagu.

 _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ adalah yang terbaik! Mereka memang bukan orang tua kandungku atau pasangan yang normal, tapi setidaknya mereka memiliki banyak kasih sayang untukku dan yang lainnya. Mereka tidak akan membuang kami, mereka tidak akan membenci kami, dan mereka tidak akan melakukan kekerasan pada kami. Mereka adalah orang tua keduaku dan aku sangat menyayangi mereka!

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim Taehyung**

Seokjin _hyung_? Dia bukan kakakku ataupun member tertua Bangtan, dia adalah ibu keduaku. Seperti yang penggemar kami tahu, aku bukanlah anak yang tergolong normal, perilakuku terkadang aneh yang mungkin disebabkan oleh hormon berlebih pada diriku, tapi dia sama sekali tidak masalah dengan itu. Bahkan dia melantunkan pujian ditambah dengan belaian lembut pada kepalaku setiap kali kami turun dari panggung. Dia memuji betapa berbakatnya aku dalam membuat penggemar kami tertawa.

Dan dimana ada ibu pasti ada ayah, itu menurutku. Tapi itu terbukti, karena dimana ada Seokjin _hyung_ pasti ada Namjoon _hyung_ di sampingnya, seperti seorang suami siap siaga saat istrinya hamil besar. Namjoon _hyung_ terlihat keras di depan namun sangat lembut di dalam. Buktinya, saat Seokjin hyung sakit, dia yang menemani dan akan 'sedikit' menangis jika tidak bisa berada di samping Seokjin _hyung_.

Mereka seperti orang tua yang _supportive_ , mereka yang membantuku untuk mengutarakan perasaanku pada Jungkook. Oh, penutup.. hmm, untuk membuatnya singkat, aku menyayangi orang tua keduaku dan kupastikan mereka akan tetap bersama, jadi tidak ada kata meninggalkan di antara kami semua.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Park Jimin**

Kim Seokjin, Jin Bangtan? Itu adalah dia ketika berada di atas panggung, tapi saat kami tidak berada di atas panggung, dia adalah sosok mama untuk member Bangtan. Jika kalian bilang bahwa dia terlalu feminim untuk ukuran seorang pria, maka aku akan bilang.. apa salahnya? Itu karena dia dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang dan memiliki banyak kasih sayang untuk banyak orang.

Banyak orang yang bilang, jika kau seorang pria, maka kau harus kuat apapun yang terjadi. Maka dari itu kusimpulkan bahwa Seokjin _hyung_ sangat kuat, memang bukan secara fisik, tapi menyembunyikan semua kesedihan dari orang-orang yang kau sayangi agar mereka tidak ikut bersedih adalah sesuatu yang sulit, maka dari itu kuhitung itu sebagai sebuah kekuatan.

Tidak banyak orang yang bisa melakukan itu, tapi Seokjin _hyung_ bisa. Dia menahan semua air mata yang disebabkan oleh komentar pedas dari orang-orang tidak punya hati di luar sana. Tadinya kami semua tidak tahu, tapi setelah mengorbankan jam tidur kami untuk menjaga Seokjin _hyung_ dari luar kamar dan tiba-tiba mendengar isakkan yang pilu, kami tahu.

Kami memang tidak bisa menjaganya 24 jam penuh karena kami masih tergolong anak-anak dan Yoongi hyung yang sering kali mengantuk, tapi dengan adanya Namjoon hyung di sampingnya kami semua tahu bahwa Seokjin _hyung_ akan baik-baik saja. Aku juga tahu bahwa menjadi pemimpin bukanlah hal yang mudah, belum lagi _roll_ yang Namjoon _hyung_ mainkan bukan hanya itu, dia juga harus memainkan _roll_ -nya sebagai ayah bagi kami dan suami bagi Seokjin _hyung_. Namjoon _hyung_ memang yang terbaik. Oh, mereka belum menikah tapi aku yakin pasti mereka akan.

Mama dan Papa keduaku, aku menyayangi kalian. Terima kasih sudah membuat Yoongi _hyung_ luluh padaku!

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jung Hoseok**

Seokjin dan Namjoon _hyung_? Aku tidak ingin membicarakan masing-masing dari mereka, karena jika Seokjin dan Namjoon _hyung_ tidak disatukan maka tidak ingin menjawab.

 **Mereka** , ketika kalian membicarakan Seokjin dan Namjoon _hyung_ kalian harus menggunakan kata mereka. Kenapa? Karena mereka memang diciptakan untuk disatukan dengan kata itu. Mereka diciptakan untuk bertemu satu sama lain, saling mengasihi, saling mencintai, saling menyayangi.. normal? Memang apa arti kata normal sekarang? Koruptor berkeliaran, penipu dimana-mana, ibu membuang anaknya, suami membunuh keluarganya, anak-anak disodomi, wanita direndahkan.

Jika itu yang disebut normal, maka aku lebih memilih melihat pasangan tidak normal bahagia, memberikan kasih sayang, memberikan cinta, dan menghibur banyak orang ketimbang disuguhi hal-hal keji seperti yang kusebutkan tadi.

Mereka memang bukan seperti pasangan suami-istri kebanyakan dan mereka belum menikah, tapi setidaknya mereka memiliki cinta dan kasih sayang, bukan benci dan kekejian. Tanya saja Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Jimin, member kami yang masih perlu dianggap anak-anak. Pernahkah mereka dipukul, dicubit, ditampar, atau hal keras lainnya oleh orang tua kedua kami? Kujamin 98% jawabannya adalah tidak pernah. Memang terkadang mereka memukul, tapi itu hanya candaan, dan lagipula kekuatan dari pukulan itu sama sekali tidak ada.

Ini memang tidak seperti Jung Hoseok yang penggemar kami tahu, tapi itu adalah jawaban jujur dan tulusku. Satu lagi.. _Mom_ , _Dad_ , _I love you_ , maaf jika bahasa inggrisku seperti tanah longsor.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Min Yoongi**

Aku akan langsung menjawab seperti Hoseok saja, karena penggunaan kata mereka pada pasangan ini menurutku juga sebuah kewajiban.

Tapi pertama, aku ingin mengungkit 'ketidak-sukaan' beberapa orang pada Seokjin _hyung_ terlebih dahulu. Pernahkah kalian melihat buah yang terlihat lezat sekali, namun ketika kalian belah malah tercium bau busuk dan ada beberapa atau bahkan banyak ulat di dalamnya? Itu gambaran untuk kalian para pembenci Seokjin _hyung_. Kenapa? Karena kalian hanya baik di depan member lain atau grup lain tapi busuk ketika berhadapan dengan Seokjin.

Aku tidak akan banyak bicara tentang pasangan ini karena aku yakin yang lain sudah banyak bicara tentang mereka. Mereka adalah orang tua keduaku, aku menyayangi mereka, dan terima kasih untuk mereka karena sudah membuat harga diriku jatuh ketika membuatku menangis saat mereka menakutiku dengan kemungkinan Jimin berpaling dariku karena sifat menyebalkanku. Tapi lihat sisi positifnya, aku bisa bersama Jimin setelah entah berapa lama dan aku tidak ingin menghitung, menahan perasaan tidak jelas ini.

Mereka pantas mendapat kebahagiaan, cinta, dan kasih sayang sebanyak yang sudah mereka keluarkan dari orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Untuk para pembenci, sebelum kecewa aku akan memberitahu kalian sesuatu, mereka tidak akan pernah berpisah, jadi tidak ada yang akan berubah sebanyak apapun kalian menghujat, mengerti? Dan untuk ekhm.. Mama dan Papa, aku.. aku menyayangi kalian.

 **TBC**


	7. Special from Namjin

_This is from Namjoon and Seokjin, for their beloved sons..,_

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Park Jimin_

 _Jung Hoseok_

 _Min Yoongi_

 _And this is also from Namjoon to Seokjin & from Seokjin to Namjoon_

* * *

 **Kim Namjoon**

Arti Bangtan untukku? Untukku mereka adalah keluarga keduaku. Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Jimin seperti anak bungsuku, sementara Yoongi dan Hoseok adalah kakak mereka. Istri? Tentu saja Kim Seokjin, sosok manusia paling sempurna yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan untukku. Aku? Tidak normal? Kalian salah, kami semua normal. Normal untuk manusia adalah memiliki rasa kemanusiaan agar bisa mencintai manusia lain, bukan hanya sekadar menyukai lawan jenisnya demi harta, perhatian, atau yang lainnya.

Bencilah aku sesuka kalian jika tidak sependapat denganku, tapi itu tidak akan berpengaruh karena aku masih memiliki banyak orang yang mendukungku.

Untuk Bangtan.. kalian adalah hal berharga setelah keluarga asliku. Jangan pikirkan orang-orang yang membenci kita, karena masih ada banyak yang mencintai kita. Jika kalian terganggu akan sesuatu kalian bisa menceritakannya padaku, karena aku pemimpin sekaligus ayah kalian. Khususnya untuk kau, Kim Seokjin. Aku tidak ingin lagi melihat kau menyembunyikan air mata hingga hanya bantal dan ranjangmu yang tahu bahwa kau menangis. Kau anggap aku ini apa hingga menyembunyikannya dariku? Aku ini calon masa depanmu sayang.

Bangtan, keluargaku, dan Seokjin, istriku.. walau kita belum menikah tidak apa jika aku memanggilnya begitu bukan? Aku menyayangi kalian!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin**

Bangtan dan Namjoon adalah dua hal yang sama-sama berharga bagiku setelah keluarga asliku. Tidak peduli se-menyebalkan, se-memusingkan, dan se-kacau apapun mereka, aku akan tetap menyayangi mereka.

Orang-orang di luar sana boleh saja membenci dan menghinaku, tapi jika mereka melakukannya pada Bangtan aku tidak rela. Terkadang aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas mereka, tapi apa? Malah berakhir dengan aku yang menangis diam-diam sampai jatuh sakit. Ahaha, aku lemah ya? Tapi hal yang ajaib adalah mereka, orang-orang yang mencintaiku, masih tetap mendukung dan mencintaiku.

Aku memiliki banyak kalimat yang ingin kusampaikan pada anak-anakku. Untuk kalian, tolong berhenti mengejek Jimin dan Yoongi hanya karena tinggi mereka yang lebih pendek dari kalian yang mungkin hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari pasangan itu. Terlebih untuk Jungkook, karma selalu mengintai nak, karena itu _Mommy_ selalu mengingatkanmu. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, _Mommy_ , Ibu, Mama, _Mom_ , atau bagaimana pun kalian memanggilku, menyayangi kalian.

Ah, dan lagi untuk anak-anakku, simpan energi kalian untuk jadwal kita yang sangat padat dan berhati-hatilah ketika melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian kelelahan karena terlalu banyak bermain atau 'bermain', lalu jatuh sakit. Atau kalian tidak berhati-hati ketika latihan dan akhirnya terluka.

Pesan ini juga berlaku untuk Namjoon. Aku mencintaimu Joon, tapi tolong berhenti merusak beberapa barang yang ada di _dorm_. Beberapa dari barang-barang itu mahal dan sayang sekali kau malah merusaknya hanya dalam waktu seminggu setelah barang itu dibeli. Dan kau perlu benar-benar berhati-hati ketika latihan, sudah berapa kali kau melukai dirimu sendiri sampai tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan dengan Bangtan dengan cara yang benar? Aku, Bangtan, orang-orang yang mencintaimu, dan penggemar kita sangat khawatir.

Aku menyayangi kalian Bangtan dan sangat mencintaimu Kim Namjoon.

 **END**


End file.
